The new Girl
by Miori Itsiru
Summary: Hyugga Hinata is a new student in Konoha highschool. Sh's only been there for a couple of days and already things are becoming troublemsome. sasuxhina a little bit of hinaxnaru. and nejixtenten
1. Chapter 1

Otay this is my first Fan fic! ..be nice pweez hahah.Oh yeah if you like hinaxsasu pairing read my other fanfic!

I hope you like it! The writing in Italics are thoughts or what there thinking of. or actions. And the stuff in Bold is there Biography.

Chapter 1

"First day of school," Hinata said as she got up from bed .

_yawn_ She looked outside her window and sighed. She saw a new neighborhood, new buildings and people walking side by side. With another sigh Hinata stopped looking outside went to go take a shower.

10 mins later...She was putting on her uniform. _I never had to wear a uniform in my old school'_ she though as she was putting on the brown skirt ,a plain white button up shirt and a red tie. Hinata was never comfortable wearing a skirt because she thought her legs were ugly and really pale.

**Hyuuga Hinata. age: 15 height: 5'5. eye color:White. hair color: Black, shoulder length. Moving to Konoha high school. Personality: shy at first. Kind sweet and warm hearted Likes: to help people**.** Dislikes:Not a lot.**

Hinata was always stared at ,because of her unusual eye color, and therefore always having second thoughts about her looks. Hinata had to move to Konoha due to family business and the only person Hinata knew was her cousin Neji. Neji was like a big brother to Hinata and felt comfortable around him. Neji had already left to go to school, for his early council meeting, so Hinata had to walk by herself to her new school _gulp._

Hinata started walking to the bus stop when she over heard two girls talking about Konoha high school. Hinata wasn't THAT shy to talk to new people but these girl intimidated her.

The first girl was about 5'7 ,and beautiful. She had short blond hair that was in a bun, blue eyes and a curvy body. The second girl was the same height as the first one but completely different looking. She had pink hair that was up to her neck and green emerald eyes.

"Hey,Hey Ino" whispered Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura. age:15. Height 5'7. eye color: green. hair color:Pink. Personality:Talkative not afraid to speak her mind. Smart. President of the Sasuke fan club. Likes:Sasuke-kun's eyes,lips,hair,face. Sasuke in general**

"What" answered Ino.

**Yamanaka Ino. age:15 Height: 5'7 eye color: Blue. hair color: Blonde. Personality: LOUD! Vice president of the Sasuke fan club. Talks a lot. good in fashion. Likes:Sasuke!shopping. Dislikes:people who think Sasuke gay.**

Sakura was pointing to Hinata and said

"She's wearing the same uniform as us, do you think she goes to our school?" "BAKA,and your suppose to be the smart one Sakura,of course she does" Ino said with a 'I know everything tone'.

"Lets go talk to her Ino, she looks scared"

" Okay." replied Ino.

Both Girls walked towards Hinata who was standing near the bus stop.

" Hey! your headed to Konoha High School right?" asked Sakura with a smile on her face.

" Yes,yes I am" replied Hinata a bit nervous.

Ino pushed Sakura out of her way and yelled

"Wow you're really pretty you know that! Hi I'm Ino"

"Pleased to Meet you Ino-chan,I am Hyuuga Hinata" she said and bowed. "Hyuuga, ooh your Neji-kun cousin aren't you? asked Sakura. "

"umm yes" Hinata replied.

" oh yah I'm Sakura." Sakura said and looked at her watched.

"SHIET were gonna be late ,lets go!" Sakura said, as she grabbed both Ino and Hinata by the arm and RAN.

While Ino,Sakura, and Hinata were running they accidentally ran into a girl. **_Boom _**

"ouch "

"MY HAND!"

"MY FACCE!"

"You Baka, what are you doing running into us like that? screamed Ino with one hand on her hip.

The girl who they ran into was still on the floor. She stood up and started to laugh.

"HA, Don't call me the baka, you're the Baka. BAKA!"

"Why you" Ino was about to hit the girl when...

"Tenten...YOU WHORE! said Ino and Sakura at the same time.

Tenten smirked.

**Name: Tenten Height:5'8 eye color: brown. Hair color: chocolate brown: personality: Good at Martial Arts, Likes:Weapons.**

**The only girl who can talk to Neji about "Deep" stuff. Cute Charming. but if you cross her she can kick your ass. Dislikes: being weaker then Neji at martial arts. **

"Woah. You guys gained some weight over the summer. I almost passed out." Tenten said. Tenten looked around a saw a blue haired girl wiping her skirt.

Tenten walked up to Hinata and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Tenten, what's your name?"

"Hello nice to meet you Tenten-chan, I am Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata said with a bow.

"ooh no ,no need to bow. "Tenten said as she stooped Hinata from bowing. Hinata looked at Tenten and thought

'_ wow she really pretty, i like her hair'_

"Tenten" said Ino,

"you've haven't changed a bit, you still wear your hair in two buns."

Sakura glanced at her watch again and yelled

"AAH first day of school I cant be late. I'm the smart one!

Sakura dashed off to school leaving Tenten, Ino and Hinata in a puff of smoke. '_woah she runs fast'_ Hinata thought.

**In front of Konoha gate.**

Sakura got to school about 1 minute, before the rest of the girl came.

"How did youget here so fast."Sakura asked, who was obviously out of breath. "We took the short cut, smart one" Tenten said with a "your so dumb" tone.

"I was gonna tell you but you ran off"

Hinata eyes grew big as she saw the school. The school was a huge white building. It had two black grand gates in front and tiny bushes and flowers surrounding the whole school. The general area had picnic table so people could eat there or chillax. The school looked like a college more than a high school.

"SAAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ooh crap hide me" Sakura said and ran behind Ino.

"Ooh Yah, he can't see you now Sakura" Ino said with a 'your so stupid tone'

"Oh he can't see me, behind your fat ass." Sakura said with a grin.

Ino was about to hit Sakura when she heard.

"Hey Ino"

"Ooh hey Naruto" she said scratching her back.

**Name:Uzumaki Naruto. Height: 5'10 age:15 eye color: blue. Hair color:Blondish/orange. Personality:LOUD!hyper, always has energy, is never down. People find him annoying. Innocent, you can said when it comes to women. Likes:Ramen and Sakura. Always wants to be better than his rival Sasuke Uchiha. Strong but Dumb. Dislikes: Sasuke, and people disrespecting him.**

"Who are you talking too" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Ooh no one." Ino said rolling her eyes.

" Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan is not here I think she went to the washroom" Tenten said in-between giggles.

"Ooh well "replied Naruto with a sad face.

"But who's this beauty?" he asked and winked at Hinata.

" Hello" answered Hinata "My name is Hyuuga Hinata"

"Ooh you must be Neji's cousin. He never told me he had such a pretty cousin. I AM NARUTO! haha I can hold your booksinthehall ifyouwant, andafterschool Icanbyyou ramen! **_TONK Punch_**

"Ow, Ino what was that for!" Naruto said while sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"Your scaring the poor girl, come on Hinata, ill show you to the NORMAL people of our group."

Hinata nodded and was about to help Naruto-kun up, but Ino pulled her arm.

Ino kept walking until they reached the middle of the school. There was two benches and 2 guys . One guy was sitting beside a tree and playing with his puppy ,who was grabbing his hat. He had 2 red marks on his face and brown hair.

"Hey Akamaru give it back." he wined.

There was another guy who was laying on top of the bench watching the clouds. He had gray-ish hair and it was in a little pony tail,that kinda looked like a pineapple.

"Hey guys!" yelled Ino.

The guys slowly turned there heads and greeted them.

(_Well I wouldn't call it greeting, more like look at them with a glare and then nod_)

Out of no where, a guy wearing all green came up and yelled really loud

"HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL SPRING FLOWERS MUST I SAID YOU GUYS GREW MORE BEAUTIFUL OVER THE SUMMER! OOH WHATS THIS A NEW FLOWER, Hello my dear what is your name, if i may ask?

Hinata was about to speak when Ino Intruded him.

"LEE DAMIT ! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO YELL ALL THE TIME!" screamed Ino

**Name:Rock Lee. Height: 6'3. eye color:black Hair:black mushroom cut. Personality: uber Loud! Never gives up in his studies training and in women. Likes:the color green, Maito Gai sensei (not in a gay way) dislikes:People who don't like Gai sensei **

"My name is ----- "

"Hey, wow a new girl." .

"BACK Off Kiba,Hinata-chan is mine!" yelled Naruto at Kiba.

**Name: Inuzuka Kiba Height:6'0 eye color:brown . Hair color:brown. Age:16 Personality:Likes dogs. Knows a lot about animals. Just as loud as Naruto. Very protective of his "women". Strong in senses.(smell, hearing.seeing,touching) Dislikes:annoying people aka. Naruto.**

"Ooh your name is Hinata I see. Must I say its a beautiful name. I am the Great LEE!."

Kiba pushed Lee out of his way, which made Lee fall flat on his face.

"ow"

"You can't just claim her Naruto-baka!" Kiba yelled

"Hey pretty lady my Name is Kiba " he said and ,was about 1 inch away from Hinata face.

"Umm nice to umm meet you Kiba-kun." Hinata said and was slowly trying to back her face away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Get away from her face ,Dog breath she might died if she smells you" Naruto said while moving Hinata by his side.

"What did u say! Kiba said with a vain popping out of his head.

"You heard me, or did your dog ears Not hear me? replied Naruto.

Both Kiba and Naurto pushed Hinata to the side which almost caused her to fall over when someone caught her.

"You guys are dobes" the voice came from the boy who was holding Hinata. Everyone looked towards Hinata.

Kiba and Naruto stopped yelling at each other. Sakura stopped hiding behind Ino, Tenten finished helping Lee up, and the boy who was watching the clouds well... he was still watching the clouds.

"SASUKE-KUN! both Ino and Sakura yelled out loud.

**Name:Sasuke Uchiha. Height: 6'1 hair color:Black eye color:black. Age:16 personality:Blessed with handsome features. Good in everything studies ,gym, except for finding a girl friend. People think his gay because he can't find a g/f .Gets annoyed easily, Master in fighting. Quiet doesn't talk much, until you get to know him. Konoha's high school hottie. Likes: not a lot. Dislikes: a lot.**

Hinata looked at the man who was holding her up and thought of one word. "_wow'_

Sasuke lifted Hinata to her feet.

"Umm thank you... umm... "

"Sasuke" he said.

"Thank you Sasuke-san" Hinata said with a tint of pink of her cheeks. "

SASUKE-KUN! yelled Sakura who was running towards him

"THERE YOU ARE SAKURA-CHAN! yelled Naruto,who arms were in the air ,ready to hug her.

Sakura simply ran past Naruto and grabbed one of Sasuke's arms.

Naruto stood there sad and lowered his head.

"Its Otay Naruto" Tenten said while tapping his back for comfort.

"Sasuke-kun did you miss me over the summer? Sakura said rubbing her cheek on his arm.

"Ew, sick! No way would he miss you, Sakura." said Ino who was already holding Sasuke's other arm.

'W_hat how did she get there'_ Sasuke thought,trying to get the two girls off his arms.

"Get off him Ino-PIG!"

"WHAT DID U CALL ME FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"Ah this is troublesome." the boy said who got off the bench and went to Introduce himself to Hinata.

"Shikamaru" he simply said.

**Name: Nara Shikamaru Height: 5'11 eye color:brown. Hair color:gray-ish brown. Age:16Personality: Lazy doesn't do much, but smarter than Sakura. Likes: Clouds. Watching clouds, sleeping,playing chess. Dislikes:Loudness, people being troublesome.**

"ah" Hinata said and bowed.

Hinata was watching the two girls fight over Sasuke.

_' do they do this all the time? well I could see why he is a handsome boy'_ Hinata thought.

"Hey! Naruto yelled

"I'm not a dobe! Dog breath over here, _Naurto pointing at Kiba_

"Maybe a dobe but NOT ME"

"What did u say Naruto... "Kiba said with flames in his eyes.

"Hahaha "

"Hey hey hey! Tenten said. "Stop it you two! The bell is about to ring ,so cut it off."

" Yes that is right, listening to the beautiful flower of youth!" yelled Lee with a nice guy pose.

Naruto and Kiba both turned there backs on each other and said

"Hn".

Kiba walked the opposite way from Naruto, towards the tree where his dog was.

"Lets go Akamaru I cant stand the smell of that Naruto." he said a walked into the shadows.

"I shall go as well" said Lee. " I must talk to Master Gai, goodbye everyone" and Lee disappeared.

"Me too" said Shikamaru. And walked away.

"INO-PIG!"

"FORE-HEAD GIRL!'

"PIG"

"FOREHEAD"

"PIIIIG"

" FOOOREHEAD!"

"SAKURA, INO!"

both girls stopped yelling and looked at there beloved Sasuke-kun

"Yes Sasuke-kun" they both replied as they fluttered there eyelashes.

"Let go" Sasuke said with a deep kinda mad tone.

Both girls did what Sasuke asked and let go of his arms. They stood there patiently waiting for Sasuke to say something else.

"Sakura, Ino lets go, we still have to get out books from the gym" said Tenten. "Bye Hinata," Tenten said, as she was dragging the two girls to the gym. Hinata was left with Sasuke, alone...

Soo what do ya think!

Review peeeez! No flamers ... they hurt me... /3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry if there are grammar mistakes! I'm to lazy to look over it. Hehe sowwie.

Sasuke and Hinata were left standing alone. Sasuke was staring at Hinata and Hinata was trying really, really hard not to look at Sasuke. Hinata felt really uncomfortable with a handsome stranger, so she decided to play with her fingers.

But every now and then ,she would glance at him looking at her and She would blush and continue playing with her fingers.

Sasuke simply smirked and walked behind her,He was about to talk to her when...

"HEEY, where did everyone go?"

Hinata turned around to see Naruto standing with Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto-kun they went to get there books in the gym" Hinata said.

"Ooh,why did they leave you with this Baka." Naruto said pointing to Sasuke.

"Hn,whatever dobe." Sasuke said and started walking towards the gym, waving one hand goodbye and the other in his pocket.

"AH SASUKE TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto yelled and ran to Sasuke.

Hinata was left alone, so she sat on the bench.

_'well this school isn't so bad'_ Hinata thought. "

You know, you shouldn't be by yourself"

"What, who's there" Hinata asked.

"Its just me Hinata-sama"

"Ooh Neji-niisan you scared me" she said.

**Name: Hyuuga Neji. Age:just turned 17. height.6'4 eye color:White. Hair color:Brown and long. Likes:Birds. Hates:caged birds the"hyuuga Neji fan club. Personality:people also think his gay because he can't find a g/f but his got a his eye on a special girl for quite some time now. Trains a lot **

"Hn ,come on I'll show you to the office."

"H-hai"

**In the Office.**

"AAH YOU CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT. I SAID COKE! NOT DIET COKE. ARE YOU SAYING IM FAT! _**punch hit slap BANG**._

"ow, I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I'll get you one right away."

A man came out of Tsunade's office with bruises on his head and a red hand mark on his right cheek.

"Oh hello Neji, is this your cousin?"

"Yes Sir Iruka."

"Ooh Hello miss ,my name is Iruka the personal assistant of Lady Tsunade."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Hyuuga Hinata." She said and bowed.

"Well if you would excuse me I have to get Tsunade-sama a coke." 

" Hinata-sama I must go as well" said Neji.

Being the cool clam collective Hyuuga, Neji had to get out, because his head was about to explode of laugher,after seeing sir Iruka get pommeled by the principal.

"I'll see you at lunch" Neji said before he walked out of the office.

"Miss Hinata, the principal will see you now." the secretary said.

"Umm thank you"

Hinata was nervous seeing the principal after over hearing what happened to sir Iruka. Hinata opened the door and saw a middle aged woman sitting behind her desk. She had blond hair in two low pony tales.

"Ooh hello, Hinata welcome to Konoha high school, please excuse me for the incident that happened. hahah he just can't do anything right, like my old assistant Shizune. ...(_remembering old days.._.) Oh yes ,please sit down"

" Thank you" Hinata said and sat down.

"Here is your schedule and if you need any help, or if someone is giving you a hard time just tell me, Ok!" she said with a smile.

"Hai, thank you Miss Tsunade"

"Your welcome."

Hinata bowed and waved goodbye to Miss Tsunade and to the secretary and was off to her first class.

_'Art, oh great I'm not a good artist'_ Hinata thought.

She was walking down the halls with books in hand and accidentally bump into someone, her books fell and so did she.

"Ooh gomen ,I am so sorry... Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"No need to be sorry ,I was the one not looking" He stood up and gave her a hand.

"You seem to be always falling when I'm around" he said and picked up her books.

"Art" he said.

"H-hai" she said trying to dim down her blush.

"I am headed there also, here I'll walk you there." he said and started walking,still carrying Hinata's books.

'_He didn't need to carry my books_ ' she thought and ran a little bit to catch up with him.

Art class.

Sasuke set Hinata books on a seat right next to him and gave her the ' _I put your books there so sit there look._

"Thank you Sasuke-san"

"kun"

"... what"

"Call me Sasuke-kun, 'san' makes me sound old " he said and stared at the black board.

49mins later...

"Oh I'm sorry I'm late class, I had to **_scratches_** head take a shit! Yahh sorry, anyways..."

_' I wonder why this teacher wears a mask'_ Hinata thought.

_**takes out Come come Paradise and sits down **_

**"**Ugh Kakashi sir... aren't we suppose to be doing art?" asked a student.

**Name:Hatake Kakashi age? 20-ish and more. Height:5'11 eye color?Hair color:gray-ish white personality:even though you can only see half his face, you can tell his thinking of something perverted. Likes:Reading Come come paradise. Ladies... Dislikes: When he has to stop reading Come come paradise. **

"Oh yes, we are going to be learning body art!"

"How is our bodies art?" a boy asked.

"You want to see body art, here I'll show you."

Kakashi took out his Come come Paradise book ,and shoved it in the boy's face. The boy's eyes grew big and a red liquid substance started to come out of his nose.

"Is that art or what! Hahaha." Kakashi laughed and put the book back in his pocket.

"Now pick a partner------- ** bring! **

"Oh until next class Bye!" and Kakashi was gone in a puff of Smoke.

Hinata looked at her schedule to check which class she had next

_'Science' _

"What class do you have next" Sasuke asked.

"Umm science"

"Come, I'll walk you "

"Oh no no no there's no need. I don't want to troub-----"

" Fine" Sasuke said and left.

_' woah grumpy'_ Hinata though and was headed for room 201.

_'199, 200... ah 201!_' **_knock knock_**

The door opened and there was a man who looked like Lee-san.

"Gomen Sir, I had trouble finding the room" Hinata said and bowed.

"OHH THATS OK. COME COME."

"I'm guessing you are the lovely new student"

" Yes sir" she said and blushed.

"WONDERFUL! CLASS WELCOME YOUR NEW STUDENT! **_nice guy pose._** I AM YOUR MAGIFICENT TEACHER GAI! Please take a seat."

"Hai, thank you" Hinata went to find a seat,when she heard

"pssst Hinata-chan over here"

"Oh Sakura-chan, umm Sakura-chan why are you all the way back?" Hinata asked.

"So I can see Sasuke-kun better duh!" _**takes out binoculars.** _

_'ooh my, I didn't know he had the same class and I said no to him walking me here... I hope his not mad at me_' Hinata thought.

"TODAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WE WILL BE LEARNING ABOUT THE chemistry OF LOVE! In any moment now, I shall show you a example...bwahahaha"

**_puff_ **

"You called me Gai"

"Ah yes Kurenai-CHAN!" Gai said with a creepy smile on his face.

"I was just going to show my wonderful students the power of cough chemistry ... and I needed your help... you see class , the chemistry of love is hard to master but, if you wear the right stuff and look like me, it should be a piece of cake and -------"

"CHEMISTRY OF LOVE! THATS WHY YOU CALLED ME DOWN HERE! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS CHEMISTRY OF LOVE! BAKA! Kurenai yelled.

"No Kurenai listen---" **_PUNCH SLAP KICK_** aaaaaaand**_ KNOCK OUT!_** **_brrrrring._**

"Ahem on the the behalf of Gai, you may go to lunch now, goodbye" she said with a smile on her face.

Gai was on the ground and one of his legs were twitching.

"Come Hinata-chan its lunch, lets go"

" umm yea, Sakura-chan".

**Next chapter.**

_**Quote**_

**"Naruto what did you say!"**

**"ooh Nothing Neji ...I just said that Hinata had a nice ass and I want to slap it"**

**SAY WHAT! Sasuke-kun has pasta all over him!**

_**quote**_

**"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME!"**

_Until next time! Bai bai take care!_

_Please review. and no flamers they hurt my weak heart. sniff Sniff._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunch Room**

"Oi Hinata-chan over here!"

Hinata walked to the table, where Ino and Shikamaru were sitting on the left side. Sakura,Tenten and Neji were on the right side, and Naruto was sitting by himself in the middle yelling at Hinata to sit beside him.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, how are your classes? To bad I wasn't in any of you're morning classes,cause I miss your pretty face." Naruto said and pouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO!"

"Oh Nothing Neji, I just said that Hinata had a nice ass and I want to slap it"

Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her a wink to make sure,she knew he was only joking. Neji stood up from the table

"NARUTO!"

"hahaha"

Tenten stood beside Neji and whispered something in his ear, which made him blush and sat back down.

" AH DAMN! When is Sasuke-bastard coming, I'm hungry" said Naruto.

"Ooh don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure Sasuke-kun will come soon, cause I'm already here" Ino said and smiled.

"So troublesome"

"HA! Why would Sasuke-kun come here if YOUR HERE. He probably was here, then saw you and left" said Sakura and started to laugh.

"Oh whatever Forehead girl. Maybe he saw your HUGE FOREHEAD, and thought there was no more room , so he sat somewhere else" Said Ino with a smirk on her face.

Ino and Sakura were about to start and cat fight when...

"SASUKE-KUN!" they both yelled.

Sasuke thought if he brought a lot of food with him (which was pasta because it was the special for that day.) that they wouldn't hug his arms or any part of his body. But that plan backfired on him, and in 3 seconds Sasuke was covered in pasta.

"OOH MY GOSH! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Sakura's forehead was in my way"

"NO, it was Ino's fat ass"

"WHAT"

"YOU HEARD ME"

Sakura and Ino were left fighting in the corner.

"Um here Sasuke-kun" Hinata said , and gave him a napkin.

"Thanks"

"OOOOOOHAYOO! HAHA, what happened to SASUKE?" Kiba said while he was laughing his ass off on the floor.

"Mister cool, I'm so smart, chicks want my babies, has pasta all over him! What a dirr---"

and before Kiba could finish his sentence ,Sasuke threw a bowl of instant ramen at him

"AAH MY RAMEN!" yelled Naruto. Kiba was covered in soup, and Sasuke was standing near him with a BIG smirk on his face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Kiba yelled

"AAH NO MY RAMEN!" Naruto said running to Kiba ,and was trying to save his ramen.

Neji couldn't hold it any longer... after seeing what happened to Sir Iruka earlier and now seeing what happened to Sasuke and Kiba, he couldn't...

"BAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

Everyone slowly turned there heads at the laughing Hyuuga, who's face was turning red from laugher.

"HAHA OH MY GOSH! You guys such dumb asses! And you know what else---------"

**SLAP!** Someone just threw and piece of banana cream pie at Neji, Everybody was silence,gasps were heard. Ino and Sakura stopped fighting, Naruto stopping trying to save his ramen and Hinata, well she's new So she was laughing her head off in her MIND, but didn't dare to show it.

Neji licked his lips and cleaned his face.

"Who did that!" Neji was MAD.

Little giggles were heard, but who? Neji looked beside him and knew who threw the pie.

"BAHAHAHA that was the bestest thing EVER! To throw and piece of pie at the great Hyuuga genius! HAHAHA, Neji how does it feel!"

"Tenten may I talk to you for a moment" asked Neji trying to hide his anger in his voice.

Tenten came of out the shadows and said

"Why"

"Because"

"WHY"

"Because,Tenten. Can I please talk to you outside." Neji said standing up and walking towards Tenten.

"PLEASE MY FLOWER, TALK TO NEJI OUTSIDE, SO HE MAY SPARE US!"

"Shuttup Lee, why outside! Why not here?"

"Tenten you are being difficult" Tenten smirked

" ooh I am-------"

Tenten couldn't say another word, because Neji's lips were smacked on hers.

"WHAAAA" everybody said and fell on the floor anime style.

After Neji was done sucking face with Tenten he asked again.

"Tenten can I talk to you outside?"

Tenten was still in La La land because Neji had just kissed her.

"Ooh what, yea." she said with blush on her cheeks. And they went outside.

**Outside the lunch doors.**

Neji and Tenten were arguing and EVERYBODY in the lunch room could hear what they were talking about.

"TENTEN, why did you through a piece of pie AT ME! "

"THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT!Then why did you kiss me!"

" To get you to shut up and make you come outside"

"WHAT! NEJI YOU BASTARD YOU STOOL MY FIRST KISS!AND ALL YOU KISSED ME FOR WAS TO SHUT ME UP"

"Tenten listen"

"**bastard!** I CANT BELIEVE YOU! KISSING SOMEONE SO THEY WOULD SHUT UP... WELL HYUUGA NEJI, I'LL SHOW YOU ANOTHER WAY TO MAKE SOMEONE SHUT UP"

" uh oh "

Tenten had flames in her eyes.

"Tenten please! NO!"

Tenten came back into the lunch room with a BIG smile on her face. When she sat down everybody stopped eating and looked at her.

"What are you guys looking at!" She said giving them a death glare.

"Nothing" they said and went back to eating.

"umm ano, Tenten-chan"

"Yes, Hinata-chan"

"what d-did you d-do to my cousin" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Ooh, don't worry his just, umm taped up at the moment." Tenten said and started laughing.

"ooh"

_**BACK TO NEJI!**_

Neji was taped to a chair. His mouth was taped as well,and BIG RED LIPS were draw on them. Tenten had also put Neji's hair in high high piggy tales.

_'She is gonna paid... oh Tenten you'll paid.'_

Next chapter!

Quotes

_"You wont trouble me Hinata-chan. Id be more troubled if I knew you were here alone"_

_"How about a kiss Hinata-chan?" "ooh I dunno Naruto- kun."_

_say what!_

_"Care to make a bet Sasuke?"_

_"Stop following me NEJI!"_

Until next time!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

After Lunch the break Hinata and the gang went back to classes...

2 hours Later...

"Aah YAY! School's done" Naruto yelled down the halls.

"BAKA! We have school tomorrow" Sakura said

"OW Sakura-chan why do you always have to hit me, you should be more like Hinata-chan she doesn't hit".

Hinata blushed when she heard what Naruto said.

"Wuteber Naruto, come on we still have to see Tsunade-sama, Hinata will see you tomorrow bye!"

"Bye Naruto-kun,Sakura-chan".

Hinata sat outside waiting for Neji to give her a ride home

'_where is he?'_ she thought.

'_ school ended hours ago'_. Hinata heard a door open behind her

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata-chan"

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?"

"I could ask you the same question". He replied. Hinata blushed

"Umm Neji-niisan said he would pick me up,but his still not here", she said and stared at the road.

Sasuke stood beside her

"Neji, he left a while ago, he had to go to the hospital because some kind of tape wouldn't come off his mouth." he explained.

"ohh I see, well I hope his all right"

"You live at the Hyuuga compound right?"

"H-hai"

"Well I can give you a ride, if you want" Sasuke said as he stared at his feet, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ummm ano, I don't want to trou----- "

"You won't trouble me, I'd be more troubled if I knew you were here alone." he said , looked at Hinata and smirked.

Hinata was red like a tomato! Sasuke starting walking and signaling Hinata to follow him.

_'i guess i have no choice, and its starting to get cold,_she thought and ran a little to walk beside him.

"Hn"

_'she's sure is small... what is she 5'5'_.

Sasuke thought as he looked down at her. Hinata looked at Sasuke, who was looking at her, she quicky looked away.

_'ohh my, he sure is tall, he must be over 6 feet just like Neji-niisan'_

Suddenly Sasuke stopped walking and took out his car keys _beep beep_. Sasuke opened the car door for Hinata and said

"Don't worry your safe with me"

"h-hai" she said and blushed.

Sasuke closed the door and,went to the other side of the car to the drivers seat.

The car drive was silence but surprisingly not awkward. Sasuke enjoyed Hinata's company.

"Umm Sasuke-kun its right there" Sasuke pulled over.

Hinata got out of the car.

"Ummm Sasuke-kun thank you for the ride, no need to walk me to the door."she said as Sasuke was about to get out.

" Bai" Hinata said.

Sasuke waved one hand goodbye and ZOOOOM he was gone. Hinata ran to the house and shut the door.

"Hey"

AH! Neji-nisan you scared me"

"Gomen, Hinata-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up today"

"Its all right ,Neji-niisan"

"How did you get home?" asked Neji, as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Um, Sasuke-kun" Hinata said and started boiling water for tea.

"WHAT, Sasuke!"

"h-hai" she answered and continued making tea, so she wouldn't have to look at Neji's face.

"He'd better not done anythi---"

"Neji-niisan he just gave me a ride home, and that's it, nothing else ,nothing more".

" Good cause if he did there would be no more mister heartthrob... Goodnight Hinata-sama see you tomorrow,I'll be sure to give you a ride tomorrow".

" Otay, goodnight".

A little later, Hinata went upstairs after her tea, and went to her room. She placed her bag on her desk, and laid on her bed. She couldn't help but think about Sasuke. _' I wonder if his just playing me_' she thought. _' him being the high school heartthrob and all' _ Hinata changed into her Pj's and went to bed thinking about Sasuke.

Quotes from the next chapter.

"Don't touch me cousin!"

"How about a kiss...

"Care to make a bet Sasuke...?"


End file.
